Call me, if you can
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: One night at a bar, Antonio meets a handsome waiter, and decides to pick him up. The guy however is not so easily picked up as Antonio had hoped. Antonio is left with a challenge. "If you can find my number, call me, and then we'll see what happens." And so starts Antonio's chase to get his man, Lovino Vargas.


Antonio Carriedo Fernandez entered the crowded bar together with his two best friends, Gilbert and Francis. The three of them had known each other since high school, and had since then created a very strong bond, and were nowadays known as the Bad Touch Trio. Tonight, their goal was the same as always. Something fun for the night. Don't get me wrong, the Bad Touch Trio, weren't bad people. Each one of their bed-partners were aware that it was just a one night stand, and that's the way they liked to keep it.

Before the three men could get far, they were stopped by a blonde girl.

"Have you made a reservation, sirs?"

"I don't know, does a kiss count as a reservation?" Gilbert asked smoothly, winking at the girl who blushed furiously.

"E-erm, well sir… that is…"

Antonio marvelled at how quickly Gilbert could throw the girl off pace, and he was pretty sure that Gilbert would get them in within a few minutes. To his dismay, the blonde girl was soon joined by a brunette, one that they all knew well.

"Shut it, Weilschmidt." She said harsly, and put a protective shoulder around the blonde.

"Lizzy!" Gilbert exclaimed, trying to sound happy to see his old friend. "What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"It's my bar, jerkface." Lizzy, or Elizaveta as her real name was, said with a glare. "And this is my girlfriend. Now beat it."

"Wait." Francis tried. "Please excuse Gilbert's terrible behaviour, Toni and I are outraged. Are we not, Toni?"

Antonio nodded in agreement, faking a stern look that probably didn't look stern at all.

"And furthermore, I did call ahead and reserve a table." Francis declared. "A friend of mine gave me a tip."

Elizaveta looked at the three men crossily before flipping through the pages of the reservation-book.

"Well look at that." She said grumpily. "Right this way then."

Elizaveta skilfully manoeuvred her way through the bar until they reached a booth at the far corner of the bar.

"I'll send a waiter over in a couple of minutes, if you dare do anything bad, I'll beat your sorry little asses." She said with a stern glare before turning on her heal.

"Well, let the fun begin then." Francis said as he leaned back. "We all know the deal right? We will find one person in the bar each that we decide to spend the night with. He who fails, shall walk the road of shame. It does not count as a loss if the person in question has a boyfriend or girlfriend, or just isn't into guys."

"We know that already." Gilbert said with a smirk. "And I swear to you, I will win so fucking hard."

As promised, after only a few minutes, the waiter arrived. The waiter, just like the rest of the personal was wearing a black skirt, a white button-up shirt, and a pair of heels.

"What can I get you?" the waiter asked in a surprisingly deep voice.

Antonio unconsciously caught himself looking at the waiters ever so perfect legs. He could faintly hear his friends ordering a beer, and a glass of wine, but he didn't process him.

"Oi, bastard, stop staring at my legs already and order your fucking drink!"

Antonio snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, and suddenly the waiters deep voice made sense, since the waiter was a guy. And the guy was glaring at him.

"Order." He said coldly, flipping some auburn hair out of his eyes.

"I think I'll have you." Antonio said, before he could stop himself.

Antonio watched as the guy in the girl-clothes blushed. Before Antonio could react, he was harshly hit in the head with the waiters note-pad before said waiter turned on his (literal) heels and left.

As soon as the waiter was gone, Gilbert burst out in a fit of laughter.

"That was hilarious." He said between the laughs, and he looked like he honestly had never seen something funnier. "He had a skirt, and you… and he…"

The rest of the sentence was lost in Gilbert's laughter but it didn't take a genius to figure out what the albino was laughing so hard about. Antonio's eyes followed the waiter as he kept walking.

"He looks like a goddess, don't you think?" he said absentmindedly.

There was a short moment of silence, before Gilbert started laughing again, this time ever harder. As Gilbert was laughing, slowly making the other two laugh too, the same waiter returned, slamming a glass of beer, a glass of wine, and a class of ice-cold water on the table.

"Here you go assholes, Lizzy says the first drinks are on the house, cause she knows once you're drunk you'll pay ten times the actual price anyway." The waiter said bluntly. "Oh and the water is for you, Mr. Pervert."

The waiter nodded at Antonio.

"You might want to cool your head a little."

And with that line, the waiter had left again. It took a few moments before Antonio could process what was happening, but it didn't take long before he had made his decision.

"Guys, I've found the one for the night." He said, gulping down the water before standing up. "Wish me luck."

To the cheers and laughter of his two best friends, Antonio headed to the bar counter, where the waiter had settled to clean glasses.

"Hi." Antonio said with the most charming smile possible.

The waiter looked at him with a scowl.

"What, haven't cooled your head yet?" he asked, and he looked like he was seriously about to prepare another glass of ice-water.

"Actually, I would like to thank you, for the consideration." Antonio said, sitting down, clearly letting the guy know that he was here to stay.

The waiter raised an eyebrow before he proceeded to ignore the Spaniard.

"I'm Antonio, by the way."

"Congratulations on remembering your name."

"And you are?"

"The unfortunate bastard who has to stand here listening to you."

"Or maybe the lucky guy who get's to spend the night with me." Antonio suggested with a wink.

"What?" the waiter asked. "Just because I'm wearing a skirt and heels, you think I'm a gay guy who'd let anyone do me?"

Antonio was a little caught off guard.

"W-well no, you made that quite clear." Antonio said, trying to smooth over his mistake. "Say, why are you wearing a skirt though?"

Lovino sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's all the boss' idea." He explained. "Someone asked why our uniforms weren't gender-equal and she replied by doing this."

Antonio couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"She's like that I guess." The waiter continued. "It's Lovino, by the way."

Antonio blinked in surprise.

"Are you beginning to soften up to me?"

Lovino glared at him.

"Hardly." He scoffed. "I was hoping you would give up if I told you my name."

"Does that mean you have no attraction to me?" Antonio asked, reminding himself of the "no straight guy" rule. "If you're straight, I'll leave you alone."

"I admit that I'm bi, but once again, that doesn't mean I'm gonna sleep with every one that comes along."

"Of course not." Antonio promised, mentally slapping himself.

He send a glance over to the booth where he'd left Francis and Gilbert. Both of them were already gone, which meant, even if he did fail with Lovino, no one would know. He could just give up without shame and lie about it in the morning.

Antonio kept this thought in mind, but as he looked at Lovino, he just couldn't get himself to give up just like that, cause for whatever reason he really didn't want to.

"Why are you so desperate to get laid with me anyway?" Lovino asked, snapping Antonio out of his thoughts.

"You're good looking." Antonio answered with a seducing smile.

"And the award for most shallow guy of the day goes too…" Lovino said sarcastically, before turning around.

"N-no… I-I…" Antonio said, reaching over the counter to grab his arm. "Don't go."

"Look, I'm not really a likeable person." Lovino said, though turning around despite his words. "So why don't you go find a cute little innocent boy and fool with him instead?"

"Because I want you." Antonio answered bluntly.

For a moment, Antonio thought for sure he saw a blush on Lovino's face, before he turned around although staying at the counter.

"Are you really that desperate?" Lovino asked although almost inaudiobaly.

"Who says I'm desperate?" Antonio asked, taking a peak at Lovino's ass.

There was a long moment of silence until Lovino opened his mouth again.

"I really don't sleep with just anyone." He said finally. "If I am going to, it's gotta be someone who's done anything to deserve it."

"What are you saying?" Antonio asked. "I have to duel your father to prove my worth."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lovino snickered.

"Lovino!" someone called from the kitchen and a blonde guy with glasses and a strange curl, peeked out. "The shift ends now, you promised me to help me out with the new recipe."

"Yeah, coming, Matthew." Lovino said with a swift smile, preparing himself to leave.

"Hey, what about me?" Antonio asked.

Lovino turned around with a small smile.

"My full name is Lovino Vargas." Lovino said. "Call me, and we could meet up, and who know where it will go."

And with that said, Lovino turned on his heels to join his friends.

"Wait, you didn't give me your number!"

Lovino turned around again and gave Antonio another smile.

"I know." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you use that pretty little head of yours."

With a quick wave, Lovino left the bar counter, as well as Antonio, behind, and Antonio was there for left with one thought.

_The game is on. _


End file.
